


Need and Want (A/B/O Prompts)

by MoMoMomma



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble Collection, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 17,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: All the varied A/B/O prompts from the starter meme over on tumblr.





	1. Akksul/Scott "I can smell that you're in heat"

“I can smell that you’re in heat.” Scott winces, huddling behind the jut of rock, palm slippery around the grip of his gun. 

Akksul’s words are a purred threat but still a _threat_ and in the quickly growing haze of pheremones, Scott can’t tell where they’re coming from. Damnit. He knew it was too easy. Tracking Akksul alone to a cave, slipping away from Liam and Drack to follow a light that caught the corner of his eye. There were kett stumbling around too, mixed in with the Roekaar, and Scott knows better than to trust their bullets are aimed solely at the aliens.

“Go fuck yourself,” Scott snaps, tossing a grenade out for cover as he dives toward another rock, jutting from the floor and far bigger than the one he had been curled against.

He doesn’t make it. 

A strong hand, vice tight, grabs his ankle and halts his movement, yanking him to the ground with vicious efficiency. The breath leaves his lungs on an gasp, body twisting under the attacker, fingers scrambling for the gun he’d dropped on impact. 

Akksul is larger than life, leaning over him, trapping Scott down with ease and the wicked glint in his eyes makes Scott whine, head tipping back in submission. His heat coils within him, reaching out toward the Alpha so close, and he swallows thickly when lips brush the pounding pulse in his throat.

Scenting. Akksul is scenting him. And...getting off of him?

He didn’t expect the surly Roekaar leader to actually kill him but...maybe a punch? For all the times Scott threw vicious words at him whenever he thought Akksul could hear?

“Omegas aren’t safe here.” Akksul says shortly, yanking Scott to his feet, steadying him in a rare moment of gentleness. “Too many kett, too close. Come with me.”

“I need to get back to my ship,” Scott gasps, shifting his weight, wincing at the slow drip of slick down his leg.

It’s probably only SAM, running calculations in the back of his head, trying to regulate a bodily function that’s out of even his control, that is keeping him sane at the moment. SAM and a curious combination of Akksul’s proximity and scent. It’s almost as though something inside him trusts the Alpha, even if that something isn’t Scott’s brain. 

“You won’t make it.” Akksul snarls, yanking Scott along, before heaving a sigh and bending to scoop him into his arms. 

It makes the trip faster, Scott’s fumbling steps no longer slowing them down as Akksul traverses the cave, but Scott still pushes weakly at his shoulders in token protest.

“Put me down! Why the hell are you even helping me? I thought you hated humans.”

“Humans. Not Omegas.” The clipped words don’t really explain anything...and yet Scott understands.

Akksul isn’t his first choice as a savior...but he’s, admittedly, not the last either. Which is something Scott is definitely going to have to think over. In private.

_After_ his heat.


	2. Avitus/Scott "I will always protect you, my Omega"

“I will always protect you, my Omega.” 

Scott keeps quiet at the murmured words, simply curling tighter into Avitus’ frame. It’s not exactly an easy thing, they’re already pressed as close as they can be without Avitus inside him, but Scott tries anyhow. There’s an old pain in the words, an ache he can’t soothe with careful hands and gentle kisses.

And he doesn’t want to.

“You think he’d like me?” He hears himself ask quietly, tracing around Avitus’ chest, studiously keeping his eyes down.

He doesn’t need to clarify. Macen is a phantom beside them at all times, the memory of an Omega Scott couldn’t take the place of--had no _desire_ to replace. Avitus is kind-hearted enough to love more than one and Scott is honored to be among the memory in his mind. 

“I think he’d have dragged you into bed with us, no matter how much I spluttered or tried to hide it.” Avitus chuckles, smoothing his hand over Scott’s hair, brushing a careful claw against his temple. “He always had a way of knowing what I wanted--and he wasn’t possessive. He’d have...he’d have absolutely loved you, Scott.”

“I wish--” Scott cuts himself off before he can speak the words, biting into his lip until it nearly gives beneath his teeth.

He’d been so careful. It’s treading his own line to bring it up now, when they’re curled in comfort, in the aftermath of a damn good mating. But Avitus merely makes a soft sound, one that’s not pained or angry, and leans down to press a kiss to his head. Gentle and accepting and loving.

“Me too. I like to think he sees, Spirits willing. Macen was...he was determined enough that if he didn’t like it, something would have happened. Lights exploding or something like that.”

Scott laughs despite himself, the sound bubbling up from his stomach, Avitus’ joining soon after. It clears the air like nothing else, leaving them smiling at each other, Scott feeling lighter than he has in ages.

“He sounds like an amazing Omega.”

“He was,” Avitus drops another kiss, this one on his forehead. “And so are you.”


	3. Bain Massani/Scott "Please breed me"

“Aha. I thought you might be hiding around here, little duck.”

“Do not call me that.” Scott snaps, even as he pushes against the crate he’s got his foot propped on, sinking another finger into himself.

He’d honestly thought he was alright. On the very outskirts of Eos, in an abandoned facility, far enough from the Outposts and any random research stations that he could get through the heat alone.

But apparently Bain was a name _and_ a title. And a fucking _Alpha_.

The merc chuckles as he strides away from the re-locked door, coming to a stop a few feet back and inhaling in a slow drag. 

“Hungry for it, aren’t you? Pretty thing like you, hiding out here isn’t the best decision you could’ve made. Lots of predators about for one little duck.”

Scott resists the urge to flip him off, unwilling to give up the hand he’s got around his cock or the one currently pumping slick soaked fingers in and out at a lazy pace. His heat isn’t quite as vicious right now as it will be later, once he gets desperate for a knot, he’s still got enough wits to balefully glare at Bain. Who smirks and crosses his arms over his chest in response, tipping his head toward where Scott is working himself over.

“Want some help with that?”

“We barely know each other.” Scott rolls his eyes, but the idea sticks and spreads a wildfire rush through his veins. “And you want me to just spread my legs because--why? Because you’re an Alpha and you happen to be nearby?”

“Aww, I thought we had something special, little duck.”

“If I let you fuck me, will you fucking _stop_ with that?!”

A casual shrug, another step forward, and the quick swipe of a tongue across Bain’s lips herald a teasing “maybe.”

Scott groans as he moves his hands away, gripping the back of his thighs and spreading himself with a slight whine. Bain doesn’t let him regret it, moving into the offered space and quickly shedding his gloves to sink thick fingers inside him.

“Please breed me.” Scott purrs, trying to make his expression as pleading as he can, before scowling when Bain merely cocks an eyebrow at him while doing something absolutely sinful with his fingers.

“Awww, the little duck is trying to be manipulative. So cute.”

“I said knock that shit off!”


	4. Dr. Carlyle/Scott "Here, let me take care of you"

“Never seen an Omega as hungry for it as you are.”

“S-Sorry,” Scott whines into sweat slick sheets, fisting the fabric and yanking uselessly at the medical bonds. 

Standard protocol says he goes through his first heat contained, under the observation of a medical professional. And Scott is torn between mortification at one of his father’s oldest friends seeing him like this and absolute mindless need to beg the older attractive Alpha to breed him.

Harry seems thrown for a second, before his face softens and he set down his data pad, sitting on the edge of the bed. The sudden proximity makes Scott plead with a soft noise, knees spreading wide, slick pulsing out in a rush. 

“Hey, shush,” Harry croons, something low and comforting and Alpha in the tone, as he strokes a slow hand up Scott’s tensed thigh. “Here, let me take care of you. Pretty desperate thing.”

The press of his fingers is welcome, like an oasis, and Scott closes his eyes as an orgasm washes over him. Harry works him through it, fingers curling in deep, stretching him wide, and lets Scott ride out the pleasure with a soft grin. 

“Damn, Scott...you’re a gorgeous little thing.”

“Wish you could knot me.” Scott mumbles, collapsing back against the sheets, heat abated for a slight moment.

Though the way Harry raises his fingers up, licking the slick away like it’s honey, with a grin that makes him seem a decade younger has it making a valiant early effort at returning.

“Another time, maybe. This time...well, I’m a smart man, Scott. I’m sure I could think of some ways to keep you satisfied.”


	5. Dr. Carlyle/Scott "I need my Alpha"

“Scott? Is that you?”

Scott curls tighter into the pillow, the light coming on bright even under the cover of the blankets, and huffs out an annoyed grunt.

“Do you have other Omegas who come into your quarters?”

“Oh good,” Harry’s voice is soft, amused, but still steady as the sounds of disrobing follow his footsteps. “So you’re in a pleasant mood.”

“I need my Alpha,” Scott hears himself whine, heating the weakness that comes with pre-heat, the mood swings and the vulnerability he can’t shake. 

Harry hums, careful hands slowly peeling the blanket back, the soft slide of fabric against Scott’s bare back eliciting a shiver. His lips re-trace its journey, breathing warm over the curve of Scott’s spine as Harry drops random kisses, as soft as the hands that slide over his hips. Scott hums, closing his eyes, melting under the soft touches. It brings about a lull, his brain settling, body relaxing from the tension he’d held so long he’d almost forgotten about it.

“You’re close,” Harry murmurs against the dip of his lower back, before nudging the covers lower and huffing out a laugh. “And naked.”

“Wanted to smell like you.” Scott murmurs, earning him a press of lips against the curve of his ass.

“Don’t you worry, sweetheart, I can do that. Am I okay to eat you out, honey? Or are you too sensitive?”

“Mmm, please,” Scott moans softly, pressing up into Harry’s gentle kisses, getting his knees under him to lazily present himself. “Want it.”

“That’s my good Omega.”

Scott isn’t really sure if its the words or the slow stroke of a tongue across his hole that makes him whine, back arching, hands clenched tight around the pillow. But as Harry moans, hands spreading Scott wide as he settles to enjoy himself, he finds he really couldn’t care less.


	6. Dr. Carlyle/Scott "I want kids with you"

“I want kids with you.”

“Timing, Scott, _fuck_.” Harry grinds forward with a grimace, knotting Scott with brutal efficiency, a stark contrast to how gentle he’d been so far.

Scott grins, wrapping his legs around the older Alpha, rolling his hips up a tease. Harry’s cock is pressed against his prostate, making him shiver and shake, whines tumbling out along with his high-pitched gasps. He feels so damn...powerful, bedding such a respected and well-established Alpha, even moreso when Harry shakes under the slow stroke of Scott’s palms over his shoulders.

He’s always been amused by the way Alphas fall all over themselves near an Omega in heat, but it’s never felt as good as it did today. When he stood a little too close, stared a little too long, until Harry finally snapped and dragged him back to his quarters. He’s been chasing the Alpha for far too long, making the capture only that much more sweetly satisfying. 

“I wasn’t joking,” Scott murmurs, sweet and docile, blinking up at Harry with wide eyes. “I want you to breed me.”

“Such a little shit,” Harry grumbles, but he grinds forward, making Scott arch and mewl under him. “Don’t say stuff like that in the middle of a heat.”

“Should I--ah--should I say it before next time?” Scott asks, breath catching in his throat alongside the words when Harry’s fist closes around his oversensitive cock. 

It’s not often an Alpha bothers to jerk him off during a heat, more confident he’ll come from their knot alone, and the unfamiliar pleasure makes Scott close his eyes with a moan. It’s almost like Harry’s chastising him, bringing him to the edge and over with practiced movements of his hand, and Scott purposefully pouts, clenching around him when he comes--the best payback he can manage at the moment. 

Harry glares even as he groans, a low rumble too much like a growl, wiping Scott’s come off on the tangled sheets beside them. 

“We’ll discuss it. Keep this up and you’ll go over my knee before you get the next knot.”

Scott laughs, carefree and happy, heat burning just under his skin, sated for the moment by the slowly shrinking knot and the pleasure still zinging up and down his spine.

“Is that a promise?”


	7. Dr. Carlyle/Scott "You're sick. Go back to bed."

“You’re sick. Go back to bed.”

“M’not sick,” Scott mumbles, voice slurred from the hot pulses already rushing along his veins. “It’s pre-heat, not a cold. Dad says report for a new mission brief.”

“Still not firing on all cylinders.” Harry grips his bicep with careful but firm fingers, guiding Scott back toward the med bay. “And Alec can wait. You all just got back from a damn planet.”

Scott thinks he hears the hazy growl of “inconsiderate pain in the ass Pathfinder” as he stumbles along, numb limbs trying to move in the correct way. He’s leaning more heavily into Harry than he likely should in front of so many people, swaying into the Alpha scent and heat that shrouds the older man’s form like a cloak. It’s a mixture of his pre-occupation and the heat, making his brain struggle to comprehend even his own name, that delays Scott’s realization that they’re not actually heading into the med bay. 

No, Harry carefully guides him through a door a few entrances away, locks clicking open to reveal the quiet, blessedly dark expanse of personal quarters. Scott lets himself be guided to the absolute mass of blankets on the bed, falling into them the second Harry lets go of his arm. He busies himself with making a nest, rubbing the blankets against already hot skin to spread his scent, watching with heavy eyes as Harry crosses to a desk in the corner. 

“Alec? It’s Harry. Medical report for you.”

“What is it, Carlyle?” Alec’s voice is tinny, slightly distorted through the channel, and it makes Scott frown, burrowing deeper into the nest. 

“Scott’s going into heat. I’m containing him in my quarters for the duration.”

“Negative.” Alec snaps, the agitation in his voice eliciting a whine as Scott pulls a blanket up around his shoulders, letting it flop over his head, Omega instincts urging him to guard himself against an Alpha’s anger. “He’s needed on deck, we go planetside in 24 hours. Suppress it and send him up.”

“Sorry, Pathfinder.” Harry’s voice is steel, faux light as Scott watches him prod at the vid console with careless hands. “Can you repeat that? Seems like the connection is going out. Can you hear me?”

“Carlyle, don’t you fucking--”

The communication cuts out suddenly and Harry sighs as he tosses the power cable onto the desk with a clack, turning to Scott with a shrug.

“Boy, I hope he wasn't going to say anything important.”

“He’s gonna be pissed at you,” Scott mumbles, but burrows into Harry’s side when the Alpha settles next to him on the bed, nuzzling into his throat.

“He’ll get over it. You’re my concern at the moment. What do you need, honey?”

“You,” Scott sighs, slick starting to leak as his body slips seamlessly into heat, urged on by a caring Alpha so close. “Just need you.”

“Don’t you worry, sweetheart. I’m not going anywhere. I’ll take good care of you.”


	8. Drack/Jaal/Scott "Did your heat just start?"

Slamming the NOMAD to a stop was, admittedly, not the smartest reaction Scott could have had. He knows this. He acknowledges it the same way one acknowledges that stepping just a bit further to the side could have allowed them to avoid smacking their shin into the table. With a filthy curse and a surge of anger that nearly over-powers the heat snaking along his spine.

Beside him, Drack and Jaal both grunt, hands flying out to catch themselves on the dashboard. Scott takes his hands off the controls, fisting them tightly, closing his eyes to try and fight back the shivers wracking his body. There’s the sharp sound of a inhale to his right, followed by a low curse in Angaran, before Drack speaks.

“Did your heat just start?”

“We won’t make it back to the Tempest in time.” Scott says instead of answering, knowing the two aliens can smell it, if not _taste_ it given the small confines of the ATV. 

Drack grunts, before careful hands maneuver Scott over his lap, out of the driver’s seat, and deposit him on Jaal’s thick thighs. They make for a good enough seat, Scott supposes, but the way he has to spread his legs around them only serves to make the ache between his thighs worse.

For everyone, if the way Jaal snaps big hands onto his hips and hisses out a desperate “please do not wiggle” is any indication. Drack drives like he fights, efficient and ruthless, spinning the NOMAD back toward an abandoned research station they’d passed a few miles ago.

“This one’s gonna be bad,” Scott moans, already fever hot, clumsy fingers clawing at his armor. “Oh god, fuck, this is so bad.”

“Don’t worry, kid,” Drack says soothingly, even as Jaal’s hands--not as shaky as his own but nowhere near steady--help him shed the armor, tossing it into the small storage bay behind the seats. “We’ll take care of you. If y’want, that is.”

They’d discussed it. It’d been one of the first things Lexi had brought up with the crew. His body was gonna have to make up for suppressing while in cryo and that meant heats for an entire year, if not more. Scott had explicitly given all the Alphas blanket permission to help him--with an alarmed note in his voice after Lexi had solemnly told them that an unaided heat during this time could kill him.

_”I would really rather not die because of a lack of dick, so if it happens, please just fuck me.”_

Not his best plea, but it came in handy in situations like this. Situations where all he had to do was nod and Jaal’s hands were sliding down, cupping his ass and dragging him into a slow grind. Scott moans, pulling the Angara into a kiss that’s more tongue and teeth than softness, shuddering at the way Drack snarls next to them.

“Few more minutes, kid. Sure they’ve got a surface in there we can get you on. Take good care of you.”

“The best care,” Jaal rumbles when they pull back for air, thrusting up as if to punctuate the promise. “Only the best for you, Scott.”

And even through the heat haze and the pleasure snaking through his veins like ink, Scott believes it.


	9. Drack/Scott "Being in heat is killing me" & "Let your Alpha take care of you"

“Being in heat is killing me.” Scott groans, forcing himself to take another inch of thick cock, thighs aching and shaking as he tries to stay upright. 

He’s sprawled across Drack’s lap, halfway down his cock, nowhere near the thick knot already waiting at the bottom. And Scott already feels too full, too satisfied. His cock is limp between them, refusing to be coaxed back to even half-hard. He’s come too many times already, on Drack’s careful hands, his rough tongue, rubbed against the rough skin of his stomach. But his body still wants more, _demands_ more with a screaming need that makes him want to sob.

Drack shushes him, tracing careful hands down his sides, before reaching around to grab his ass. He takes Scott’s weight easily when he slumps, arms wrapped around Drack’s shoulders, panting against the thicker skin that protects his throat. To the Alpha’s credit, he doesn’t use Scott’s position to take advantage, doesn’t slam him downward. 

Instead, he rocks up and down, little motions that spread Scott open by increments, even as gentle lips brush against Scott’s sweat soaked temple.

“Let your Alpha take care of you,” he murmurs, before twisting to gently deposit Scott onto his back.

Scott whines when he pulls out, hands making grabby motions in the air, weak legs lifting as he tries to coax Drack back inside. It earns him a rough chuckle, the press of Drack’s claws as he spreads him wide, and the heavy press of a cock against his slick hole once more.

He sinks _deeper_ this time, forcing more of his cock inside, and Scott shudders when his stomach distends slightly with every thrust. It’s somehow easier this way, less complicated, and Scott feels free to whine and mewl as he pleases, spread open like some Omega courtesan of legend. 

“Good Omega,” Drack grunts, his knot finally brushing where Scott is stretched and desperate for it. “You think you can take this? Think you’re ready for me?”

“Please,” Scott sighs, before biting back a scream when Drack sets himself deep with a sudden, brutal thrust. 

He doesn’t move, staying still atop Scott while he thrashes and whines, clawing at his shoulders, body trying to adjust. It does, after a long few moments when the world goes black, and Scott nearly sobs when he feels his cock fill once more between them. He’d thought he was done for good. Unable to come any more. But the throbbing between his thighs, the way his cock springs to life like he hasn’t come _at all_ , says differently. 

Luckily for him, Drack notices too, shifting his weight to grip Scott with one careful hand.

“Don’t you worry, kid. You just lay back. Let me take care of you.”

Scott finds himself unable to do anything but breathe…and obey.


	10. Drack/Scott "God, I want to breed you"

“God, I want to breed you.”

“P-Please,” Scott chokes out, curling his fists into the blanket, pushing backward as best he can.

Considering he’s got zero leverage, arms too weak to support himself, and Drack’s basically holding his entire body weight at this point, it’s a fruitless effort. But it makes Scott feel better. Because this whole thing has been about him so far and the position he’s in, nearly upside down with Drack holding his hips, knees on the Krogan’s broad shoulders, allows him to see just how hard Drack is.

“Would take a lot,” Drack rumbles, licking another filthy wet stripe across his hole, pressing in to tease. “Betas aren’t meant to get knocked up. But I think I’m Alpha enough to get the job done right.”

“Drack,” Scott moans, rolling his hips, feeling too open, too wet, soaked like an Omega by Drack’s tongue. “Please, let me...I wanna… _please_.”

He feels like an Omega right now, hot and needy and half dazed from the pleasure Drack insists upon dragging out. It’s the closest he’s ever come to understanding a heat and Scott’s almost afraid how good it’ll feel when Drack finally fucks him. Drack seems to understand, though, easing him down onto the bed slowly, rubbing careful hands into the ache setting into Scott’s lower back before easing him backward until Scott’s ass is barely grinding against his cock. 

He feels big, he _is_ big, and Scott shivers, hands latching onto powerful forearms for some sort of brace. 

“I’m not...I don’t think I can...your knot is gonna be…”

“Hush,” Drack drawls, one hand sliding down to cup over Scott’s cock, flattening the length of it to his stomach. “We’ll take it slow. A talented Beta like you? Sweet little thing that you are? You can take all of me. We’ll just have to be careful.”

Scott nods, swallowing thickly when Drack’s free hand disappears, steadying his cock so Scott can sink down on it. It’s a slow process, assisted only by Drack’s guiding hands keeping him from getting over-eager, and Scott freezes when he’s halfway down the thick length.

“I’m gonna--” He doesn’t finish his thought, can’t when Drack grunts and wraps a hand around his cock, pumping him to an orgasm that has Scott seeing flashing lights behind closed eyes. 

“Plenty more where that came from,” Drack laughs in his ear as Scott shakes through the aftershocks, body clenching around the cock still splitting him open.

“ _Good_.”


	11. Drack/Scott "Here, let me take care of you"

Scott’s writhing on his bed, nearly choking on the thick sobs that keep welling up, arm cramping as he desperately tries to push himself into another orgasm. He’s presenting for _nothing_ , his hole trying to clench around fingers that could never mimic a knot, and he feels the absurd need to cry as his pleasure stays stubbornly plateaued.

He’s been on edge for fucking _hours_ , each orgasm more hollow than the last without a tie, and he’s nearly ready to ask Lexi for emergency suppressants. 

Scott’s so far down in his own mind, in the burning need clenching low in his stomach, he doesn’t know anyone else has entered the room until careful hands catch his hips. The scrape of claws and the smell of _Alpha_ hit him at once, making him cry out, cock pulsing out weakly as his body tries to lock around something that’s not there.

“Easy,” Drack rumbles, Scott twisting to look behind him with a low whine, aware he must look an absolute fucking _wreck_ right now.

“Wha-what are you?”

“Can hear you crying out from down the hall, kid.” Drack’s claws are too much and still not enough, tracing over his sensitive skin, eyes trained on where Scott’s fingers are still sunk deep inside. “Why didn’t you tell anyone you were going in?”

“Didn’t want to--pressure anyone--or make them think--” Scott collapses, letting Drack’s sturdy hands hold him up, hand slipping down to fall by his side. “Please...can you help? It’s not...enough--I can’t get _enough_.”

“Omegas aren’t meant to go it alone.” Drack growls, the noise making Scott clench around nothing, back curving in an offering he didn’t think he knew how to make anymore. “Here, let me take care of you.”

Drack’s tongue is thick, rough, and so wide it covers Scott’s entire needy hole when he drags it across. The touch makes him yelp, press back into it with a mewl, moving his hips with a wordless plea he only hopes Drack understands. Going by the way the Krogan laughs into his body and edges closer, pressing and sliding that perfect tongue _inside_ , it seems like the message got across crystal clear.

“We’ll work up to the big stuff,” Drack promises, slurping in a way that makes Scott’s cheeks flush. “For now, I owe you a few orgasms, don’t you think?”


	12. Drack/Scott "I need my Alpha"

“I need my Alpha,” Scott doesn’t bat an eye, purring the words, spreading his thighs wide and sliding his hands slowly down his torso.

It’s a bit exaggerated, he’s only on the cusp of a downhill tumble into a heat haze, and if he’s honest, it’s probably a bit too much like an intranet porn star. Which it should be, because that’s literally where he saw it the first time.

But it makes Drack snarl and come down over him in a rush of metal and rough skin and huffed breaths.

Scott hitches his knees high, pressing Drack’s wide ribcage between them, and wriggles until his cock is pressing into the Alpha’s stomach. It’s easy to drag Drack down, the Alpha going with a willing grumble, and Scott sighs when a thick tongue strokes across the base of his throat.

Drack always goes straight for his throat. Lapping up the pheromone laced sweat and leaving his own mark behind. He’s never bit, never put those vicious Krogan teeth to Scott’s skin with any sort of brutal intent, but the threat is usually enough to shake him apart.

“How many this time before you’re satisfied?” Scott teases, rolling his hips, grinding his cock between the press of their bodies.

“Hm,” Drack huffs, moving down Scott’s body even as he whines and grabs at him to keep him in place. “I don’t do it because I find it fun, kid. You’re not exactly meant to take a knot like mine without prep.”

“Four orgasms is a bit excessive, though, I think,” Scott asks, heat rushing over him as Drack stops to lick a solid stripe over his cock, clever tongue wrapping around the head in a heart-stopping caress.

“How about this,” Drack murmurs, tipping Scott’s hips up, pushing his thighs aside until he can lap at the scant amount of slick that’s leaked out. “I’ll give you three. If you can be a good Omega and open up for me, maybe I’ll fuck you early. Sound good?”

Scott reaches back, fists his hands in the pillow under his head, and groans when Drack doesn’t give him time to answer before licking deep with a rumbling sound of satisfaction.

For a prize like that? The thick, almost too-much stretch of Drack’s massive knot sinking inside and forcing Scott to clench around him?

He’ll be the best goddamn Omega Drack’s ever had.


	13. Drack/Scott "Please breed me"

“Hang on kid, god _damnit_.”

Scott ignores the fiercely whispered words, sinking down with a whine, fingers curling into claws where they rest on Drack’s stomach. His Alpha is so _big_ inside him, stretching him to his absolute limits, and Scott can scarcely believe he actually took the knot he’s been lusting after for so long. The foreplay had been ridiculous and it’d taken far too long--in his mind--to force Drack’s hands away so Scott could control the pace.

Utterly worth it, though, for the stretch that brings tears to his eyes and makes him sob as he rolls his hips.

“ _Scott_ ,” Drack snaps, claws digging bruises into his hips as he tries to hold him still, teeth bared in a snarl. “Would you fucking…kid, have some goddamn self-preservation.”

“This from you?” Scott asks with a laugh, reaching down to fist his cock and jerk with quick pulls. “C’mon, old man. You know you wanna fill me up.”

Drack mutters something about “impatient Omega pains-in-the-ass” before rocking up once, a cautious tip of his hips. Scott moans when it shifts the knot inside him, dragging the head of Drack’s cock against his prostate. 

“Please breed me,” he pants, feeling his own orgasm rising up within him, thighs shaking as he starts to lose control. “C’mon. I wanna feel _full_ from you. Want it to drip when you pull out.”

“Like I’m pulling out anytime soon,” Drack growls, before pulling his hips down, grinding up in a move that screams of desperation.

Scott comes like that, tugged down tight against the knot, clenching around the bulk, tears rolling down his cheeks at the utter _relief_. Nothing has sated him like this before during a heat. Nothing has ever been enough. But this is…

“Perfect,” Drack mutters, tugging Scott down to hold him close as his cock jerks inside, a wet warmth filling Scott in bursts. 

He’ll come for a while, Drack had warned him before he began, and Scott revels in the shudders that shake his body while he’s filled. Shaky hands raise, clutching Drack’s shoulders to pull him in tight, and the change in angle as Scott slumps limp drags an exhausted mewl of sound from him. 

“Still think I can’t handle your knot?” Scott slurs into Drack’s skin, receiving a swat to the ass that makes both of them moan when his body clamps down in response.

“Just shut up and let me enjoy my orgasm, kid.” Drack groans, and Scott snuggles into the cool of his body.

After all the work it took to get here, he’s content to do just that. Relax and _enjoy_.


	14. Drack/Scott "You shouldn't be walking around alone"

“You shouldn’t be walking around alone.”

Any rebuttal Scott could’ve offered dies in his throat when Drack bumps against his side, wrapping an arm around his waist and growling at a nearby Angara. He swats at the Krogan half-heartedly, side-stepping to keep his balance before falling into step beside him. Drack doesn’t seem intent to let go anytime soon, eyes darting around the open air of the market, a growl rumbling up from his throat.

“Are you…good?” Scott asks uneasily, instincts forcing his shoulders up around his ears as he glances around as well.

What’s Drack seeing that he isn’t? What threat is apparent to the Alpha that’s somehow slipped past his own notice?

“You’re close to your heat. You reek of it, kid.” Drack grits out, tugging him into a shadowed corner, pinning Scott between his body and some sort of sweet-smelling plant. “You’re practically dangling a dessert in front of these Angara.”

“Uh,” Scott scrambles, pulling up his omnitool, groaning when his pheromone measure pulses a bright red warning at him. 

Great. Goddamn silence buttons. He’s been walking around leaving his scent everywhere and totally oblivious to it all. No wonder all the Angara had either drifted way too close or give him a wide berth as he explored. 

“I…should probably get back to the Tempest,” he says meekly, wilting under the force of Drack’s dry glare.

“You think?” Drack heaves a sigh, claws tapping a rhythm on his thigh for a split second. “Then what? Who’s your heat partner?”

“Uh…I forgot…to find one,” Scott answers, rubbing a palm over his sweat soaked nape while Drack snarls in annoyance. “Do you..I mean…do you wanna… _can_ you--”

“I’m not too old to see an Omega through a heat,” Drack grumbles, reaching a hand out to catch Scott by his collar and drag him toward the docks. “But what I am too old for is dealing with reckless Omegas like you. C’mon, kid, double time. You want a knot in privacy, you’d better hustle. You smell like you’re about to start leaking any second.”

“Uh…literally,” Scott gulps, feet fumbling for purchase as heat blooms sudden and hot in his stomach, bringing about an uncomfortable gush of slick.

Drack doesn’t answer, not in words anyhow, growling once more before hauling Scott off his feet and upside down. Scott grunts when he’s unceremoniously thrown across one of Drack’s shoulders, claws digging into his thigh to keep him steady as Drack keeps moving. 

It’s…terribly embarrassing, especially as some Angara notice and giggle in their direction. But it also makes Scott’s cock throb where it’s caught between his hips and the firm surface of Drack’s armor.

So…not all bad, then.


	15. Drack/Scott "You look lost, little Omega" & "I think I may have just started my heat"

“You look lost, little Omega.” The casual words don’t bite like the first time, now that Scott knows it’s just how Drack is and not a jeering tease. But they still pull his focus, forcing him to look up from where he’d been watching his feet stride toward his quarters. 

Drack’s in the galley, feet propped up on a chair as he balances a datapad on his stomach. He sniffs the air, mouth falling open as his feet tumble from their perch, and Scott throws his hands out in front of him to halt any potential words.

“I think I may have just started my heat.” He blurts, only to have Drack groan and toss the data pad onto the table with a rough motion.

“ _Think?!_ Kid, I can smell you from here! You’ve gotta be gushing by now.” Drack snarls, low and angry but not aimed at Scott.

Not a threat. Nothing in him is screeching at him to run, to hide, to bare his throat and drop to his knees. Despite the slick between his thighs--not gushing but damn close, he’s always leaked like crazy during his heats--and the haze slowly settling into his bones, Scott feels…safe. Content in the knowledge that this particular Alpha would never hurt him. 

Which is fucking crazy considering Drack is a _Krogan_ Alpha and by Alpha standards it’s damn near impossible to be more aggressive and dominant than that.

“What the hell are you standing there for?” Drack pushes to his feet, taking a few steps forward, bringing a surge of Alpha pheromones and scent along with him. “Go into your damn quarters.”

“I can’t remember how to walk.” Scott answers honestly, swaying in place as his knees go weak, brain slowly clouding over.

Like oil spreading in a lake.

Drack huffs, agitated but still not angry, and his hands are gentle when he scoops Scott into his arms. It’s awkward, Scott’s still taller even if he’s definitely not bigger, and he tries to curl into a ball within the strong hold. Drack balances him easily, even if he’s being very careful to breathe through his mouth as he marches the few feet to Scott’s quarters, depositing him carefully on the bed.

Scott reaches out when he turns to leave, catching hold of his forearm, biting his lip as another thrum of heat makes his cock stiffen between his thighs. 

“S-Stay? Can you stay with me? I don’t wanna--I’m…scared.”

Drack’s gaze goes gentle, gentler than Scott’s seen it be, and he smooths careful claws over Scott’s hand where it rests.

“Yeah. I’ll stay. Someone’s gotta look out for you little Omegas, after all.”


	16. Evfra/Scott/Jaal "You're irresistible when you're in heat"

“You’re irresistible when you’re in heat,” Jaal rumbles above him, knot catching and swelling with almost brutal efficiency, tying them together as Scott claws the sheets off the bed. 

He pants with the pressure, eyes shut against the pleasure that races down his spine. He’d come earlier, when Jaal had flipped him onto his stomach and tongued him open until he was screaming the walls down. His cock stays stubbornly soft, no doubt reacting to the tie--Scott vaguely remembers Lexi explaining that he was unlikely to be able to go again and again for a few heat cycles, until his body re-adjusted. But Jaal doesn’t seem to mind, stroking soft hands against his sides and leisurely rocking his hips, testing the lock, making Scott shiver and flail a hand out for something to ground him.

What he catches is another hand, one that drags his upward, flipping it to put teeth to the pulse pounding beneath thin skin. He twists his head, sweat-damp hair flopping over his brow as he meets Evfra’s burning stare. The other Angara repeats the delicate bite, before soothing it with his tongue, forcing a whine from Scott.

“God, I want to breed you.” He purrs, the stern demeanor all but gone in the midst of the rut Scott’s heat had triggered. “You’d look gorgeous, swollen with pups. Isn’t that right, Jaal?”

“Absolutely breath-taking,” Jaal agrees, Evfra settling beside Scott, pressing the thick ridge of his cock against his hip. 

“I wanna--wanna take you next. After Jaal finishes, I want--want you to fuck me.”

Evfra laughs, something low and dangerous and dark, even as he licks a wet line over Scott’s throat.

“Needy thing. Are all humans so wanton in their heats? Or are you just particularly easy?”

Scott doesn’t answer, can’t when Evfra bites down on the sensitive skin while Jaal grinds in with a pleased chuff at the way Scott’s slick hole spasms around him. If he could, he’d tell them no. His heats are never this intense, never quite this pleasureable. But he was feeding off their ruts, off the thread that seemed to connect the three of them, a feedback loop that kept him floating on waves of ecstasy.

He’d also tell them he never wanted to have a heat without them ever again.


	17. Evfra/Scott "I can smell that you're in heat" & "I want to claim you as mine"

“I can smell that you’re in heat.” The words are little more than a snarl, warped by the way Scott’s heartbeat is pounding in his ears and Angaran rumbled vocals. 

He flattens himself to the wall, staring at Evfra’s stalking form, eyes darting between him and the door. All his instincts are screaming at him to either escape or bear his throat, fall to the mercy of such an aggressive Alpha. 

Damn Angaran physiology. Whatever it is that makes their Alphas _”Alphas”_ also apparently makes them irresistible to human Omegas.

Like him.

“S-Should I go? I thought I had more time before I--” Scott cuts off with a whine, cock jerking in his pants, thighs spreading without his permission when Evfra crowds into his space. The Alpha positively _looms_ over him, hands braced on either side of Scott’s shoulders, dragging in heavy inhales with soft chuffs.

Like he’s trying to _swallow_ Scott’s scent and--oh, fuck, no, he can’t go there. Can’t start thinking those things when they’re pressed this close together. Alone. With no one around to interrupt.

“You smell--” Evfra cuts himself off with a low rumble of sound, something between a snarl and a whine caught in his throat as he leans in close to Scott’s throat. “Why did you come here? So close to your heat, already slick between your thighs. What were you hoping for?”

“I wanted you to mate with me.” Scott blurts, hands coming up to clutch at the folds of Evfra’s Rofjinn almost desperately, body arching. “I was hoping--oh god--I don’t know. I just...I wanted--”

“I do not share.” Evfra says idly, following the words with a slow stroke of his tongue over Scott’s pulse. “If I do this, it will not be a one-time dalliance. I want to claim you as mine. I am...a selfish Alpha.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Scott moans, letting Evfra cup one big hand under his thigh, hitching it up on his hip, making space for the slow grind of his hips. “Oh, god, Evfra. Yes, please.”

“Then let us find a more suitable place,” Evfra says, sweeping Scott off his feet, hands splayed over Scott’s ass to keep him in his arms as he strides across the headquarters. “The first time you take my knot, I intend to have you in my bed. It’s the only thing befitting a mate like you.”


	18. Gil/Scott "Did your heat just start?

Scott curses every single god that might exist, making up a few for good measure when a sudden wash of warmth crashes over him, sending him stumbling against the counter of the small kitchen. He clings to the lip, knuckles gone white, and struggles to breathe as slick starts to leak from his hole, cock throbbing behind his zipper.

There’s a crash from behind, the sound of splintering ceramic, and Scott winces at Gil’s sharp inhale.

“Did your heat just start?” 

Scott doesn’t bother answering, too busy trying to keep himself sane as need crashing through his veins, systematically wiping out every thought. He can feel SAM scrambling, trying to clear any neural pathways of the insidious creeping desire, but he knows it’s a fruitless endeavor. It hasn’t worked in the two he’s struggled through so far and with Gil, an easy-going Alpha with no intentions of posturing but an _Alpha_ nonetheless, so close, it’s going to be impossible.

“Come on,” Gil grips his arm, tugging him away from the counter, practically dragging him the short distance to his quarters.

Scott stumbles along, trying to support himself, fingers clawing bloody marks into his own palms as he struggles not to touch. He breaks away the second they’re in his quarters, throwing himself onto the nest he’d created when the pre-heat had hit a few days ago. Shoving and throwing things aside, he finally latches onto the shirt he’d stolen from Gil a week ago, burying his face into the fabric to drag in desperate inhales of the scent still lingering on it.

He can distantly hear Gil explaining what’s going on to SAM, ordering him to alert the others and change plans as needed, before the Alpha eases into the nest behind him. Scott twists, latching onto Gil’s bulk, practically sitting on top of him as he grinds in for some kind of friction. It’s not nearly enough, not through their clothes, but it makes him moan nonetheless.

“Your timing is crap, Pathfinder,” Gil says, but there’s no heat to it, only a warm sort of amusement as he helps Scott get his shirt off, fingers tracing teasing circles around his nipples. “I had plans tonight, too.”

“Plans change,” Scott snaps, before deflating with a whine when Gil pushes himself to sitting, latching onto one sensitive nipple, teeth a warning for Scott to behave himself.

“Sometimes in the best of ways.”


	19. Gil/Scott "I can't wait to have kids with you"

“I can’t wait to have kids with you.” 

It’s barely more than a whisper, breathed into Scott’s nape while one of Gil’s hands slides slow across his stomach, but it makes him shudder nonetheless. He’s still achy, exhausted from a knotting that made his thighs shake so hard they’re still twitching in aftershocks. They’re not even under the blankets, having kicked them off the bed ages ago, the warmth of shared body heat more than enough for them.

Scott drops his hand, lacing his fingers through Gil’s, and drags the Alpha’s hand up to press a kiss to scarred knuckles. 

“Lexi said it might not take the first few heats.” Scott reminds him softly, hearing Gil’s exhale, feeling the way the Alpha huddles in closer.

“I know. No harm in hope, though. And certainly no harm in trying until it does.”

“Insatiable,” Scott teases, biting down gently, Gil’s hand twitching in response. 

“Only for you.” There’s a moment of silence and then Gil is untangling their fingers, gently tipping Scott onto his back to lean over him. “You know that right? It’s just you for me. Gonna be you for as long as you let it be.”

Scott absolutely _melts_ at the warm affection in Gil’s gaze, linking his hands behind the Alpha’s neck to tug him into a kiss. There’s a laziness to the way Gil licks inside his mouth, stroking a free hand over his side, to the way they break apart only to come back together within the same breath. 

“I feel the same way.” Scott breathes finally, once they’ve separated for good, momentarily satiated.

Gil goes quiet, contemplative for a second, before a wicked grin stretches across his face. His fingers dance across Scott’s lower stomach once more, urging the heat coiling within him back to the surface, filling Scott’s veins with a thickly sweet need.

“You smell like you’re ready again, Omega. Now who’s insatiable?”

“Hard not to always want an Alpha like you,” Scott parries back, spreading his legs easily when Gil moves to slide between them. 

“Always, huh? Sounds good to me.”

“Me too,” Scott sighs happily, before crooking a finger and wrapping his legs around Gil’s waist. “Now, c’mere, Alpha. We got babies to make.”

“ _Plural_ , huh? Guess I better step my game up.”

“Oh, trust me, your ‘game’ is just fine. Now get inside me.”


	20. Gil/Scott "I'm only a Beta, but I still want to breed you"

“I know I’m only a beta,” Gil purrs the words into Scott’s throat, kissing a slow path over heated skin. “But I still want to breed you.”

“Oh my god.” Scott clutches at Gil’s hair, fingers slipping over short strands, desperate for a grip. “Gil, you don’t just _say_ that sort of stuff.”

“Maybe you don’t,” Gil snorts, stopping to suck gently at one nipple, holding Scott down when he tries to arch into it. 

Scott pants, legs shifting restlessly against the bed, curling one up toward his chest. Gil’s already stretching him open, three fingers coated in slick, relentlessly teasing his prostate. They’re working up to it again, Scott’s body tight after his last explosive orgasm, his hole tight against the stretch both of them know he wants. 

“Betas--Betas can’t--” Scott hates Gil for a split second when the man chuckles, not lost in a breeding haze like he is, drugged by normal arousal and not an overwhelming _need_ that nearly incapacitates him.

“Y’know, those studies never proved anything. Other than the fact that us Betas might have to try ever so,” Gil nips, harsh and sudden, dragging a yelp from Scott’s raw throat, “ _harder_ to fuck a baby into pretty little Omegas like you.”

“Oh my god,” Scott says again, wrapping his legs around Gil, opening himself up. “Yes, yes, _please_. C’mon, Gil. Breed me.”

The growl that comes out of his lover is something so vicious, so _Alpha_ , that Scott loses the battle of trying to stave off another orgasm. He comes with a ragged sob, nails scraping marks into Gil’s shoulder as the man finger fucks him through it. It’s there and gone, quick without the stretch of Gil’s fist, a faux knot and better than any real one Scott’s ever had, and he sags in the aftermath.

“Next time,” he pants, tracing lines over the already abused skin of Gil’s shoulders while the man grins up at him. “Next time, I do that around your cock.”

“As my Omega commands.”


	21. Gil/Scott "Please breed me"

“Please breed me.” 

Scott grunts in agitation at Gil’s rolling laugh, nestling deeper inside the absolutely unnecessary amount of blankets and pillow he’s piled atop his bed. As far as nests go, it’s…extravagant. Even Suvi had agreed and Scott had seen firsthand the amount of clothes and pillows she’d stolen for her own during her heat. But it also reeks of his family, stolen articles of clothing stuck among the blankets, and the blanket he’s draped over his head and shoulders like a cloak is stolen from Gil’s bunk, absolutely covered in the Alpha’s oil and metal scent.

“Already at the point in the heat then?” Gil makes short work of disrobing once the quarters doors are shut and locked behind him. 

Scott lets him into the nest, quickly wrapping the blanket around them both to trap them in together, and sighs when he’s pulled into the Alpha’s arms. Gil isn’t the typical Alpha by any means, not a cut slab of muscle with little in the way of brains, sniffing after every Omega that happens to glance his way. No, he’s softness and amused laughs and utterly unimpressed by Scott’s posturing in the weeks leading up to the heat.

But he’s _here_ and that’s truly all that matters in the end.

“I wanna get fucked,” Scott whines into his throat, shivering at the slow card of Gil’s calloused fingers through his hair. “Please? I need it.”

“You’re not nearly that deep into your heat yet,” Gil admonishes him, but he tips Scott backward anyhow, an arm cradled under his head as another slips between his thighs. “You’re just being a needy little Omega about it all.”

“You’re so terrible,” Scott grunts, but he lifts a leg out of the way, propping his foot on Gil’s hip to allow curious fingers to prod at his hole gently.

Gil’s right, of course, he’s barely leaking slick right now, the heat little more than a pulse along with his heartbeat. But Scott feels desperate for it to hit the upswing, wanting to see how Gil reacts, what sort of Alpha he turns into when the heat washes over them and eliminates any higher thinking than nearly brutal mounting and knotting. 

“I’ll take this slow,” Gil murmurs, two fingers sinking deep, spreading gently, testing the tight clench of Scott’s body. “Treat you right. We’ve got all the time in the world.”

“ _Please_ ,” Scott whines, fingernails biting into Gil’s forearm as another finger slips inside, his body welcoming it eagerly.

“I’ll go at my own pace. But, by all means, keep begging. I like how it sounds.”


	22. Gil/Scott "Stop treating me like a damn Omega"

It takes Scott a moment to understand what’s actually happening. He’ll admit to not being the most observant person in the galaxy, but it takes an embarrassing long time for him to connect the dots on this one. What finally tips him off isn’t even his own brain, it’s Kallo, of all people. A snorted, under the breath, “I will never understand Alpha behavior” when Gil comes to the bridge for the simple reason of pecking Scott on the cheek and bringing him a small box of candy.

Which he crushes under his feet in his haste to sprint after the insouciant Alpha. 

He catches up to him halfway back to engineering, in the not-at-all private of the hall by his quarters, wrapping a hand around Gil’s strong forearm to jerk him to a stop.

“Stop treating me like a damn Omega.” He spits, Gil’s face flashing shock for a second before a carefree grin stretches across it. 

“Was that what I was doing? I’m sorry, I didn’t know being nice to your boyfriend counted as treating them like an Omega.”

Scott bites back harsh words, sagging, stepping forward into Gil’s easy embrace to bury his face in the Alpha’s shoulder. The smell is dulled, nothing like what Suvi says Gil smells like, but he can still catch whifts of the citrus sting of Alpha pheromones.

“It’s...hard, so damn hard, being in between an Alpha and an Omega.” He admits finally, feeling Gil stiffen against him, big hands spreading over his lower back to keep him in close. “You want to be one or the other but then you don’t because you can’t so why hope? And if you treat me like one...I’m gonna think you want me to be one.”

“Scott,” Gil sighs, nosing against his temple, pressing a careful kiss there. “I love you just the way you are. I don’t want you to be anything but yourself. Taking care of you...it’s all I know how to do, sort of all Alphas are taught to do. But if it bothers you, I’ll try and be more careful about it?”

“Just...promise me you’re doing it because you love me and not because you want me to be an Omega?”

Gil laughs then, gentle and low, accompanying a rumbling purr in his chest as he maneuvers Scott’s head back to steal a kiss.

“Promise. Wouldn’t want you as an Omega anyway. Love you for you.”

Well...then...that’s really all the matters, in the end.


	23. Gil/Scott "You're such a cute little Omega"

“You’re such a cute little Omega.” 

Scott grunted and burrowed deeper into his nest at the drawled tease, mashing his face into the pillow as footsteps rounded the bed. Pre-heat was making his back ache, cramping his stomach with odd twinges every so often, and he was both hungry and nauseous. But, unbelievably, Gil’s soothing Alpha scent and rumbling voice seemed to ease it all for a moment, spreading a low flush along his skin.

Gil sank down onto the bed, carding gentle fingers through Scott’s hair, and Scott tipped his head into the touch with a purr. 

“What’re you doing here?”

“My Omega goes scampering off to nest a day before his heat and you think I’ll ignore it?” Gil snorted, shuffling around, silent for a few moments before prodding at Scott’s shoulder through the thick blanket. “Make room, doll.”

Scott obediently wriggles backward, Gil lifting up the edges of the blanket long enough to slip under, before bare skin presses against Scott’s as his Alpha drags him in close. He can’t help the pleased rumble that escapes his throat, tucking himself against Gil’s bulk, practically sprawling over the older man. Everything seems to calm, fade into negligent annoyances in the very back of his mind, and Scott buries his face in Gil’s throat with a sigh.

“I like this.”

“Never had an Alpha in your nest before? Heard it’s supposed to be a thing.”

“Never had an Alpha before,” Scott mutters quietly, embarrassment flushing the tips of his ears red, making them sensitive to the way Gil drags one finger along the delicate curve.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you. My sweet Omega, I’m gonna do you right, don’t doubt that for a second.”

Amazingly, despite the nervousness that had trailed him during Gil’s courting and the absolute fear of Alphas that had been drilled into him by what passed for Omega sex ed in school, Scott trusts that. His heat doesn’t seem like a looming horror anymore, something to be anticipated instead of dreaded. 

“Kiss me?” He asks, feeling a bit small and vulnerable--unsure if it’s the pre-heat or the admission that he trusts Gil more than he has any other Alpha he’s ever met.

There’s a chuckle before Gil acquiesces, tipping his head with a gentle hand, pressing their lips together with aching tenderness. Scott whines into it, thighs spreading on top of Gil’s, the banked fire sparking suddenly at the way Gil takes such good care of him. 

“I was wrong, earlier. You’re not cute. You’re adorable.”

“Shut up,” Scott grumps, before dragging Gil into another needy kiss.

And another. And another. 


	24. Jaal/Scott "You're irresistible when you're in heat"

The only warning Scott gets is the careful slide of big palms over his stomach, strong arms locking him in place before Jaal fits the bulk of his body up tight to Scott’s back. It drags an amused chuckle from him, Scott’s head tipping up for the gentle press of lips to his forehead, fingers still dancing over the controls on the galaxy map. He’s still in the early stages of his heat, not even enough to affect Suvi--though Kallo had none-too-subtly asked that he not linger on the bridge for too long--but Jaal snuffles at the curve of his neck regardless, dragging in great lungfuls of his scent.

“I’m just trying to plot out the course for while I’m indisposed.” Scott explains with a laugh, Jaal rumbling and stroking gently over his chest.

“You’re irresistible when you’re in heat.” Jaal growls by way of response, “I don’t know how humans stand it. To Angara, you already smell like you’re ready to be knotted and pleased.”

“Guess you’re more sensitive to it?” Scott pats one hand against Jaal’s forearm, hearing Suvi’s amused giggle when it makes Jaal growl and nuzzle into his nape. “Few more minutes, then I promise you can drag me back to the den and do whatever you want with me.”

“Mmmm, I intend to do everything _you_ want,” Jaal hums, eliciting a noise of disgust from where Kallo is coordinating his orders into flight plans. 

Scott goes quiet, letting himself enjoy the presence of Jaal wrapped around him, finishing up the last of the probe orders. It’s nice--having a consistent heat mate like Jaal means his body doesn’t burn up in an instant anymore, heat more like a controlled flame than an out of control brush fire. So he feels light, grounded and protected in the strong circle of Jaal’s arms, even as his body sinks a bit further into heat, cock starting to take an interest in the pheremones he’s dragging in with every inhale.

“ _Scott_ ,” Jaal rumbles after a few more moments, followed by a long stroke of a soft tongue over the pulse starting to quicken under Scott’s jaw. “You are being deliberately difficult.”

“I’m not!” Scott defends, even as he lets himself press backward, grinding against the thick ridge of Jaal’s cock playfully. “This is important work!”

“I think we can take it from here, Pathfinder.” Suvi pipes up with a giggle, Scott playfully wrinkling his nose at the fellow Omega. 

Unfortunately, he doesn’t get much time to argue. Nearly immediately after she’s done speaking, Jaal bends, scooping Scott up into his arms and turning on his heel to stomp from the bridge. Scott lets his head rest against the broad expanse of Jaal’s chest, burying his nose into the warmth of the Rofjiin Jaal loves to wrap around his shoulders as he takes him. 

“No more games.” Jaal orders as he stomps toward Scott’s quarters, gruff and unamused, but a smile still tugging at the corners of his mouth as Scott purrs in his hold.

“Whatever you say…. _Alpha_.”


	25. Kallo/Scott "We need more Betas with other Betas"

“We need more betas with other betas.” 

Scott neatly dodges the shirt that comes flying at him, following the muttered words. He leans a shoulder against the door of his quarters, watching Kallo sift through the pile of clothes that serves as his dresser.

He’s never been good at putting laundry away. Not like space was gonna change that.

“What happened?” He asks cheerfully, offering up a wide grin when Kallo glares at him, halfway inside an old Alliance hoodie of Scott’s he appropriates whenever possible. 

“Liam happened. Or, rather, his Alpha nature happened.”

“Ah.” Scott nods solemnly, crossing to wrap his arms around his lover’s narrow waist, pressing a gentle kiss to the slope of his cheek. “You get into it with Gil again?”

“One argument!” Kallo snaps, arms expressively waving in the air in front of him. “I wasn’t even really arguing--you know how Gil gets if you question him. And then bam! Angry growl, charging footsteps, Gil’s stupid satisfied grin.”

Kallo’s voice drops then, obviously mimicking, and Scott winces at the anger there. He can’t tell if it’s a recalled emotion or how Kallo actually feels.

“Get away from my Omega.”

“I’ll talk to Liam,” he soothes, rocking them back and forth with gentle motions until Kallo slumps back against him.

“No, it’s alright. Alpha instincts. Betas don’t understand--can’t understand. Not made for aggression.”

“Hey, you can get aggressive if you want to.”

“Don’t need to though. Unnecessary, complicated.” Careful fingers trace over the back of Scott’s hands and Kallo is silent for a long second, obviously deep in thought.

Scott doesn’t push, letting that amazing brain work as it needs to, simply humming low under his breath and nuzzling into the smooth skin of Kallo’s nape.

“Would you really go up against an Alpha for me?”

“Yeah,” Scott answers instantly, softly. “If it made you feel better? I’d do it in a heartbeat.”

Kallo laughs then, cheerful and high, mood obviously on the turn for the better as he twists to face him within the circle of Scott’s arms. The kiss is gentle, Kallo obviously savoring it, and Scott lets him draw it out with a pleased noise. When they finally part, Scott tips his head, a grin tugging at his lips, watching the play of the overhead lights in Kallo’s eyes.

“Better?”

“You make most things better,” Kallo admits shyly, before screeching when Scott tumbles him backward onto the bed, straddling him with a laugh. “I take it back, I take it back! You make everything _awful_!”

“You know you love me.”

“Hmph. Of course I do. Arrogance isn’t cute, Scott.”

“But I am?”

“....Yes. Now kiss me again before I remember why I was mad.”


	26. Liam/Scott "I don't want to be just an Alpha, I want to be your Alpha"

“What...are you doing?” Scott doesn’t bother looking up as Liam strides into his quarters, tossing another folder into a growing pile off to his right.

“ _Jill_ ,” he stresses the name, looking up to catch Liam’s grimace before opening yet another file, “heard I was close to my first breeding heat. And, in her own helpful way, sent along files of compatible Alphas _also_ close to their breeding heats.”

“Ah.” Liam stops in front of him, Scott glancing up to see the way he looks over the absolutely massive amount of papers currently surrounding his hapless form. “Did we really bring so many to Andromeda?”

“Apparently Alphas were a top pick for travel,” Scott grumps, before angrily tossing the file away and collapsing onto his back. “Just...do me a favor? Kill me before this heat hits.”

He can already feel it, like a tickle in the back of his throat he can’t cough away. Occasional cramps in his lower stomach, hot flashes that have him stripping down no matter where he is, and an uncomfortable low level arousal that makes getting anything done near impossible. And Liam, sweet Liam with his grinning face and calming Alpha scent, _really_ isn’t helping.

“Well...what about a different option?”

“Gotta go through the heat,” Scott groans, scrubbing his palms across his face. “I already asked Lexi about suppressants and she said no. Before proceeding to threaten me _and_ Vetra if I somehow got ahold of some.”

“No, I meant like...go through it with an Alpha you know. One who doesn’t wanna breed, just wants to help.”

“Do you have one shoved in your pocket or something?” Scott grumps, removing his palms only to freeze when he sees Liam is _twitching_ , shifting back and forth, hands shoved deep into his pockets. “Wait...you mean you?”

“Well, I don’t want to be just any Alpha,” Liam admits, reaching up to rub a hand over his nape. “I want to be _your_ Alpha. But if you don’t want it--”

“Oh my god,” Scott scrambles to his feet, practically hurling himself at the other man until Liam is struggling to hold his weight, hands locked around his torso. “Are you serious? _Yes._ Oh my god. I didn’t say anything--I didn’t think you were interested!”

“Guess I can be sneaky when I need to be.” Liam chuckles, a long moment stretching tense between them before he dips his head to lay the softest of kisses on Scott’s lips. 

It doesn’t stay soft, Scott pouring every bit of excitement and need into it, until Liam is pulling back with a gasp, pupils blown wide. 

“Guess that answers the compatibility question.” He says, pulling Scott closer, accepting his weight with an ease that makes Scott whine.

“Kosta? Shut up and kiss me again.”

“Anything you want, Ryder.”


	27. Liam/Scott "I want you to be my Omega"

“Uh….Liam?” Scott gingerly stepped into his quarters, squinting into the darkness. “If this is some kind of trap...I’m probably gonna punch you.”

There’s a fumbling off to his right and then the lights snap on, almost violently bright, pain spiking behind Scott’s right eye. He winces, shading his eyes with a hand, and lets out a soft whine. He’s a bit more sensitive closer to his heats, but Liam’s hangdog expression when he hurries over to cup Scott’s face in gentle hands dims the headache to a dull throb. 

“Shit! Sorry, I completely--shit, I’m so sorry.” He mumbles, dropping light kisses onto Scott’s cheeks, the back of his hand, everywhere he can. 

“Liam,” Scott laughs, pushing him to arms-length for an appraising stare. “I’m fine! Why were the lights off any...how.”

Scott stares blankly, past Liam’s bare shoulder, forcing himself to focus on more than just the half-naked Alpha standing close. There’s a full spread on his little table, food piled high, and his bed has practically disappeared beneath a mound of blankets. Liam shifts uncomfortably when Scott finally turns his attention back to him, gesturing helplessly with one hand, before shrugging nervously.

“I...uh...wanted to do it right? Do it the only way I know how?”

“Do _what?_ ” Scott asks incredulously.

“Ask you…” Liam sighs, before taking Scott’s hands in his, suddenly serious. “I want you to be my Omega. Officially. And this is all…”

“Offerings,” Scott finishes, a bit breathless, everything neatly slotting into place with all the precision of a sledgehammer.

Providing food, making a comfortable nest, showing off the strength of the body. It’s like something out of a How To Impress Your Omega handbook--or a cheesy romance novel. And it’s...just...fucking perfect.

“Yes,” he says finally, throwing himself into Liam’s arms, smacking a kiss onto his lips. “Absolutely, yes. I’m yours, Alpha.”

“I thought you were supposed to say that when you were knotted up nice and pretty under me?” Liam laughs, palms sliding over Scott’s lower back, but there’s a lightness to his shoulders that has Scott laughing along.

“Maybe later. Are those Blast-Oh’s over there?!”

“Been mine for all of 5 seconds and passing me up for cereal. I see how it is, Scott.”


	28. Liam/Scott "You're sick. Go back to bed, Beta"

It’s only the tight pressure of his hands against his chest, acting as some sort of makeshift brace, that keep Scott from doubling over when a harsh round of coughs catches him by surprise. He heaves in desperate breaths between hacks, pressing back against the wall near the tech lab, wincing when Jaal’s head pops over the railing ahead.

“Ryder, are you alright? Should I call for Dr. T’Perro?”

Scott waves his concerns off as best he can, dragging in short breaths to try and regulate his breathing while avoiding another fit. His head feels too heavy, his body unbalanced from the lack of proper oxygen, and there’s a nasty chill working it’s way down his spine that tells him a fever is either coming or has already taken hold. 

“You’re sick.” The words are a snap, clipped and short like Liam’s footsteps as he stomps across the bay. “Go back to bed, Beta.”

The order, the underlying growl of an Alpha command, makes Scott scowl and he resists the urge to snap at his squadmate. He knows he should be resting, if he thought he was honestly fine he wouldn’t be looking over his shoulder for any flashes of blue skin and a disappointed glare. But there’s so much to do before they return for a Nexus stop and he hasn’t even started compiling his report from Voeld.

“I can’t spend the day in bed and you can’t order me around like I’m an Omega.” He replies with a undignified snort, Liam crossing his arms over his chest.

His lover is a rare Alpha, one that’s perfectly content to follow and bend to others commands, but he is still an Alpha. There’s a stubbornness to the clench of his jaw, a tension to his shoulders, a sharp tinge to his scent that says he’s not likely to budge until Scott obeys.

Betas aren’t affected by Alpha moods like Omegas are but damn if Scott isn’t wavering under the intense stare.

“I have too much work to do,” Scott defends weakly as Liam grasps his shoulders in gentle hands and starts urging him back toward his quarters. “Liam, I can’t just--”

“Oh, you can.” Liam rumbles, “and I’m gonna make sure you stay in bed. Can’t have our Pathfinder keeling over because of some cold.”

“Gonna pin me down, Alpha?” Scott shoots over his shoulder, instantly regretting the tease when Liam growls in response.

“Was thinking more like spooning. But hey, you want pinned, I’ll be _happy_ to oblige.”


	29. Reyes/Gil/Scott "Let your Alpha take care of you"

“Hey, calm down, I got you.” Gil’s fingers card gentle through his hair, an anchor for the way he feels restless, unattached and desperate. 

Scott presses his face into the solid curve of the Beta’s hip, panting as strong hands grip his hips, tipping him into a breeding position with ease. A whine escapes when Reyes strokes a hand over his ass, fingers dragging through the slick that’s leaking out of him, echoed by another soft hush from Gil.

“Let your Alpha take care of you.” Gil says softly, just as Reyes leans to press a kiss to the twisting line of Scott’s spine as he slips his cock inside.

If not for the bracing hands Gil has on him, the way he stays solid and strong through the heat and rut that’s affecting his bedmates, Scott thinks he might have shaken out of him skin. He’d gone too long, wanting to wait until they were all together, and he’s so needy for it now he presses back into Reyes’ gentle thrusts. 

“He needs a knot.” Reyes snarls out behind him, mounting up with a hand shoved on Scott’s lower back, thrusts rude and vicious and exactly what Scott wants. “He’s too far gone for anything less.”

“Then knot him,” Gil drawls, one hand slipping low to drag careful, blunt nails over the sensitive flush on Scott’s cheeks. “Fill him up and give him what he wants. You can tease later.”

The banter is familiar, there even when there’s no biological urge driving their matings, and Scott can’t help the grin that stretches across his face. Reyes, atypical for an Alpha but completely expected, doesn’t get growly at the command, simply obeying with capable hands yanking Scott back into each thrust. His knot swells quickly, proof positive Scott isn’t the only one who went too long without a good fuck, and Scott finds himself biting into the sharp curve of Gil’s hip when it presses against his hole. 

“Ah, let him in.” Gil warns, cupping a hand over his nape, no complaints falling as Scott feels teeth give beneath his bite. “Let him knot you. S’gonna be good, right? So good for you.”

Just like that, it works. Scott’s body relaxes, obeying an Alpha command that didn’t come from an Alpha, locking around Reyes’ knot when he finally sinks inside. Reyes shudders behind him, coming down atop Scott in a rush, cock twitching inside as he grinds his way through the orgasm. 

“Perfect. So good for us, my love. Such a perfect Omega for your mates.”


	30. Reyes/Scott "I can smell that you're in heat"

Scott inhales in harsh gasps, each feeling a little shorter, a little harder. There’s a creeping heat spreading across his shoulders, trickling down his lower back, and his feet kick out uselessly against the sheets. He’s reacting to the scent of an Alpha, gunpowder bitter and citrus sharp, his heat yanking him lower into desperation at the presence of a solution so close nearby.

“Scott,” Reyes says roughly from the corner, where he’d wedged himself when Scott had suddenly felt light-headed and flushed, skin and clothes far too tight. “I can…this is not some odd suppressant mix up. I can _smell_ that you’re in heat.”

“I haven’t–” Scott claws at his shirt, curling up just enough to toss it aside, feeling like something is gonna snap inside of him any second now. “Not since we came–I thought I was good, I–”

There’s a low snarl, something almost inhuman, and Scott whips his head around to look at where Reyes is standing. Fever bright eyes drag over him like a caress, and when Reyes’ tongue flickers out to wet his lips Scott feels a mortifying gush of answering fluid between his thighs. 

“Tell me what you want me to do.” 

“I…oh god,” Scott falls backward, stomach knotting with tension, body craving something he’s gone without for too long. “Knot me? Reyes, _please_.”

The answering growl is cut short when Reyes comes down over him like a protective barrier, blocking out everything but safety and satisfaction and _Alpha_.


	31. Reyes/Scott "I want kids with you"

“I want kids with you.”

Reyes glass falls from numb fingers, tumbling to the ground and shattering. The sound is almost distant, distorted like he’s underwater, and he completely forgets about it the second he looks over at Scott. Sweet Scott, still wrapped in blankets that smell like their mating, an angry mark still vibrant at his throat as he meets Reyes’ gaze with bright eyes. 

Fire burns there, fire hotter than the heat they’ve worked through with desperate touches and needy kisses.

Reyes wants to be consumed by those flames.

“I--what?” He says dumbly, taking a step toward the bed, heedless of the shards laying close to his bare feet. “What did you say?”

“I said I want kids with you.” Scott’s chin kicks up, like he’s got defenses to any protests already trapped in his throat. “And I do. I think you’d be a great dad, Reyes.”

Reyes is silent as he moves the few feet to the bed, climbing onto it, kneeling like a child. He reaches out, takes Scott’s hands, and carefully chooses his next words. They ache, old wounds re-opened, but it’s a good hurt. A hurt that’s worth it.

“I can’t...nothing is promised for us, Scott. Not right now. But when it is, when this world is stable for us...I would want nothing more than to have children with you. To see you swell with my children, to hear them laugh as I hold you...it is a dream I never thought to see come true.”

Scott pulls him in close, wrapping his arms tight as Reyes nuzzles gently into the mating mark. They don’t speak anymore, but there’s a softness to their touches now. The heat has settled, leaving them to their own devices, no longer swept along a current. And Reyes takes care to keep Scott’s gaze as he sinks inside him once more.

“We’ll have a beautiful family one day, Scott.”

Scott cups his face, drags him into a kiss, moans into his mouth when Reyes seats himself deep with slow, almost lazy thrusts of his hips. He doesn’t answer with his voice, letting his body speak instead. And with every arch, with every soft whimper, with the way Scott wraps his legs around Reyes to keep him in close, Reyes hears the answering promise.

_“You’ll be someone to them. Just like you’re someone to me.”_


	32. Reyes/Scott "You shouldn't be stressing yourself out"

“I still need to get another blanket for my nest and I need to check in with the Nexus on how Sara is and I should probably...get...water.” Scott stops suddenly, feet freezing in place as his chest draws tight. 

It feels like there’s something pressing against him, pressure making each heartbeat ache with a dull pain, and Scott drags in a shocked breath. A shaky hand raises, splaying over his heaving chest, and he blinks in surprise when his thighs start to tremble, barely keeping him upright. SAM is a nearly screaming warning in the back of his head, telling him his blood pressure and heart rate are reaching unacceptable levels, when Reyes whirls around in front of him.

The Alpha’s eyes widen for a split second before he crosses the short distance between them, yanking Scott in close and running a slow hand through his hair.

“Cariño? Breathe for me, Scott. Slowly.” Scott obeys, unable to do anything but in the face of an Alpha command, and immediately feels the waves of panic start to recede.

He buries his face in Reyes’ throat, letting the shivers work their way through him, held tight and safe in a powerful hug that supports more than just his body.

“You shouldn’t be stressing yourself out like this,” Reyes chides gently, still stroking a slow pattern through Scott’s hair. “I’m your Alpha. I’ll take care of you.”

“I’ve never--that hasn’t ever--”

“And you’ve never had a partner for a heat, have you?” Reyes interrupts, before drawing back slightly to pull Scott into a gentle kiss. “Sweet Omega, those are not things for you to worry about. I’ll take care of all of them.”

Scott feels his cheeks flush, nuzzling in closer, heaving out a heavy sigh against Reyes’ skin. 

“Sorry, I--I know I’m probably not...the best Omega you’ve ever had.”

“I haven’t had you yet,” Reyes reminds him softly, the clenching ache in Scott’s muscles that heralds a heat echoing the statement. “But once I have? I guarantee you will put anyone else in this world to shame with ease.”

“Thank you,” Scott breathes.

“It is my duty, cariño. And one I relish.”


	33. Reyes/Scott "You shouldn't be walking alone, Omega"

“Kadara is a dangerous place,” the purred words come from the shadows, pausing Scott in his steps, bringing a grin to his mouth. “You shouldn’t be walking alone, Omega.”

“Oh, I know,” he settles his back against an abandoned building, bracing himself for the reaction he knows his next words will elicit. “A gang of Alphas were harassing me earlier today. You’d think I’d learn.”

Sure enough, there’s a low snarl and then Reyes is _there_ , pressing him back into the metal, hands sliding over Scott’s body, possessive and careful. He’s frowning, lips curled into a silent growl, but his touch is gentle as he cups Scott’s jaw, meeting his gaze with an annoyed huff.

“You should have gone back to the ship. Or come to find me.”

“Mmm, I didn’t need to.” Scott rumbles, spreading his legs to let Reyes press in closer, rocking the beginnings of an erection against the Alpha’s sturdy thigh. “All I had to do was show off my mark and they went running.”

Scott thinks he hears Reyes snap out something like “damn right they did” but it’s muffled by the press of teeth to said mark. It pulses with a dull ache, the broken skin not yet healed from last night, when Reyes had re-opened the wound with a fierce bite while he knotted Scott on their shared bed. They’re playing a dangerous game--Scott shouldn’t be going through a heat off Tempest, the Initiative has a image to consider, after all. But it’s been far too _fun_ to worry. 

Kadara is drenched in shadows and caves and it’s been more freeing than Scott likes to admit to dart around, letting Reyes chase him down. Games the Alphas and Omegas of old played, the hunt making the capture all the sweeter. 

And Reyes is a _very_ skilled hunter. 

Slick starts to leak, prompted by the presence of an Alpha so close, by the warning press of Reyes’ teeth against his mark. Scott hitches a leg up on Reyes’ hip, opening himself to the slow grind of the Alpha’s hips, and moans louder than common sense says he should. 

“Think you could knot me here? Or would those caves,” Scott indicates the shadowed entrance a feet hundred yards away with a nod, “be a better bet? You could chase me over there.”

Reyes pulls himself away with a final nip to Scott’s throat, a growl already bubbling up from his chest, golden eyes gone nearly black as he surrenders himself to the pheromones pulsing in the air between them.

“Run, little Omega.”

Scott does with a flippant laugh, tearing across the distance, hearing Reyes pound across the dirt close on his heels. Fuck the Initiative’s “image”. This right here?

This is all he needs.


	34. Scott/Reyes "Being with an Omega is hard"

“So, word around the Nexus is that the Pathfinder is currently off the market?” 

Scott props his chin on his fist, shooting at amused look at Keri over the length of the table. He’d knew it was coming, knew eventually someone was going to pick up on it. He’s woefully underprepared, of course, but he usually is, in all fairness. 

Unfortunately, the Nexus had far more power now and tiny little bursts that he could wait out until the video didn’t actually include his answer were now a thing of the past. 

“Yeeeees,” he drawls slowly, trying to hide his growing panic as no words spring to mind for explanation. “Uh...yes. I am...currently...with someone. Monogamously.”

“Well, we can’t wait to hear all about it.” Keri knows what he’s doing, the arch of her brow and the way she leans forward, arms folded on the table. “Everyone’s simply buzzing to learn what sort of Alpha bagged our savior.”

Scott scowls, an old familiar agitation biting with sharp teeth at the insinuation. He’s been dealing with it since he was 14, since he realized he preferred the softer nature of his fellow Omegas to the brute force of Alphas. It’s been hashed and re-hashed time and again as he’s gone through life and he realizes, with a growing sense of dread, that it’s going to become a thing once more.

It’s either that or lie. Lie through his teeth about some imaginary Alpha who swept him off his feet. Lie and completely disregard the soft and gentle love he’s found with Reyes.

“Well, actually, funny thing about that.” Scott’s smile feels wrong, too wide, and Keri leans back in alarm. “I’m actually with an Omega. I’d prefer not to disclose their name, of course, too much attention for that. But--yeah. Not an Alpha.”

Too much attention for someone like Reyes, who still uses a figurehead even in his port. He doesn’t think Reyes would mind, thinks he’d even understand, but still. Principal stands.

“O-oh.” Keri’s visibly thrown. “I didn’t know that you--”

“It’s great!” Scott enthuses, an evil sort of satisfaction washing over him at her panicked gaze. “I mean, it’s not all sunshine of course. Being with an Omega is hard. Sometimes we go into heats at the same time. But, oh my god, it’s so worth it. Dry-cleaning is a pain though, I mean, the _mess_ is just--”

“I think we have all we need, Pathfinder, thank you!” Keri practically yelps, quickly mashing her omnitool to stop the recording, before blowing out a frustrated breath. “Could you at least have been more...family friendly about it?”

“I didn’t even say anything about the specialty knotting sleeves!” Scott protests, calling after her as she pushes away from the table with a snort, no doubt in a hurry to do some editing, grinning at the way her mouth twitches up with amusement. “Keri! Keri, the people have a right to this information! They’re _amazing_!”

“Save it for the next interview!” She calls over her shoulder, leaving Scott to his drinks with a huffed laugh. 


	35. Scott/Reyes "I can't be with a Beta, I'm sorry"

“Lots of secrecy here, Reyes,” Scott teases with only mild concern, sinking into the bed and watching his lover pace a hole in the floor of his quarters. “Is something wrong?”

“I…” Reyes stops, not quite in front of him, running frustrated hands through his hair. “I went through my heat last week, the first out of cryo. It takes…a bit to kick in, I’m told.”

“Holy shit,” Scott breathes, shoving himself up and crossing to place a gentle hand on a stiffened shoulder. “Why didn’t you--I could’ve rushed there! I should have been with you! Are you okay? Do I need to call Lexi?”

“No--Scott, I…” Reyes turns then, pain shadowing his bright eyes, and slowly takes Scott’s hand from his shoulder, linking their fingers together. “I am…fine. But I had forgotten--the sickness that heat truly is. It strips you of your mind, breaks you down until you can think of little but breeding. It is a disgustingly base illness and I…given your designation…”

“What…are you trying…Reyes, is this some sort of breakup speech?” Scott asks incredulously, before his mouth falls slack when Reyes refuses to meet his gaze. “Holy shit, it is! Reyes--I mean, if it’s what you want, I won’t--but _why?_ ”

“Because _nothing_ worked!” Reyes practically snarls, keeping a firm--almost bone-breakingly tight--grip on Scott’s fingers, his free hand coming up to cup over the hold. “No Alpha pheromones, no amount of toys--nothing! I was a desperate individual near the end, breaking things and screaming, uncontrollable. If you were there…I cannot say I would not have…hurt you in some way. With words or fists.”

He grows quiet then, thumb rubbing slow across Scott’s knuckles, and doesn’t meet his gaze when he speaks once more.

“Scott, I cannot…I can’t be with a Beta. I’m sorry. If I were to ever hurt you…I could not forgive myself.”

It’s an odd feeling, when the ground disappears beneath steadily planted feet. A bit like being back on Habitat 7, the very terrafirma crumbling away until Scott feels like he’s falling even when he’s standing. Scott opens his mouth but closes it instantly when something grows thick in his throat, blinking back tears, face growing hot in a rush. He clings to Reyes’ hand because what else is there to do? 

“Mr. Vidal,” both of them jolt at the sudden voice, heads whipping over to the SAM node on the desk. “While your fears show a level of concern for Scott’s health that I appreciate, your worries are unfounded. My unique relationship with Scott allows me to…manipulate his designation. Doing so during your heats would allow him to satiate you in ways Omegas require.”

“Seriously?” Scott asks, at the same time Reyes utters a quiet and amazed, “Truly? Why?”

They glance at one another, shock in both their expressions, before looking as one at SAM once more.

“You make Scott happy,” SAM answers bluntly, bringing a flush back to Scott’s cheeks. “Happiness is an emotion unlike many others. His continued happiness is becoming important to me.”

Scott holds tight when Reyes steps into his body, arms wrapping around his lover’s shaking form, pressing a quick kiss to his temple. He spares SAM a kind gaze, words failing once more, the possibilities spiraling through his head taking on a much more optimistic tone than moments before.

He’ll find a way to thank the AI someday. In whatever way he can. A gift like this has no equivalent, no meaningful trade that can equal what SAM has offered with little fanfare. But he’ll find one. SAM deserves the world, for he’s given just that to Scott; in the form of one slightly shaking smuggler still cuddled close to his heart.


	36. Scott/Reyes "I promise I'm not like other Alphas"

“Be...gentle.” Reyes’ words are shaky and cut through Scott’s rut-haze like a knife, making him freeze in place. 

The tip of his cock is pressed to the sopping wet heat of Reyes’ hole, the older man’s thighs spread wide around his body, but Scott forces himself to look up and meet the Omega’s gaze.

“Are you okay?”

“It’s been...longer than I care to admit.” Reyes is a wreck, hair out of place and face flushed with heat, but his eyes are darkened in a way that makes Scott want for a rifle and a target. “And others have not been so kind. I trust you but...be easy?”

“I promise, I’m not like the other Alphas.” Scott proves it by locking his muscles into place, sliding in slowly, each inch a long-awaited tease.

Reyes arches under him, hands greedily pulling Scott in closer, eyes rolling back in his head as Scott drags it out. By the time his hips meet Reyes’ ass, cock wrapped in a tight vice that nearly makes him lose every bit of control, Scott is shaking all over. But he keeps himself still, letting Reyes adjust to the stretch, only pulling back to thrust when Reyes nods up at him. 

He’s amazed he’s able to keep the slow pace as long as he does, knot swelling with a sort of lazy need instead of an insistent urge, but it makes sense when Reyes sighs happily, tugging him into a kiss.

Alphas protect, Alphas serve and they do what they can to make it good for their Omegas. It’s lessons drilled into his head by every Alpha he ever looked up to. And despite the burning need to fill, knot, and claim, Scott finds he’s unable to do anything that could possibly hurt the gorgeous Omega whining underneath him.

“Perfect,” Reyes gasps out, legs crossing behind Scott’s back, keeping him in close when the thick ridge of his knot presses against the swollen rim. “Now, Scott, please. I need it--need your knot.”

Even then it’s slow, Scott sinking in with gentle movements, presented with the gift of watching Reyes fall apart in orgasm the second his knot locks them together. He buries his own moans in Reyes’ messy mop of hair, hips working gently, his own orgasm racing toward him with the rhythmic clenches of Reyes’ body.

But he’s not concerned about it. If he comes soon, then so be it. If not, that’s alright too. No orgasm could ever be better than the sight of Reyes going pliant and limp under him, panting with a smile, eyes light and happy and full of trust.


	37. SAM/Scott "Being in heat is killing me"

“Scott, your heart rate and internal core temperature are outside the normal healthy parameters. Are you alright?”

“No,” Scott groans, stopping for a moment to brace himself on his thighs, wincing at the cramp of sore muscles. “Being in heat is killing me.”

It truly is. He’s working through it as best he can, a thick dildo with a fist-sized knot waiting for him at the bottom sank deep, his hips still working on the length. It’s not the _same_ and his body knows it, refusing to be sated, leaking so much slick Scott is going to have to have the damn carpet replaced in his quarters. He can _feel_ his pulse, pounding erratically fast in his chest and his throat, and his muscles ache with weariness while vibrating with an anxious sort of need.

There’s a low hum in the back of his mind before SAM speaks again, this time a bit more subdued.

“Is there a way I can help?”

“Not unless you know how to make me come.” Scott sighs, thighs burning as he starts to ride the dildo again, pressing down further each time to tease himself with the knot.

SAM’s presence in the back of his head goes static for a second, nothing but white noise, before Scott is choking on a gasp when his body just… _opens_ around the knot. He sinks down with ease, locking around it, and whimpers even as he furiously pumps his cock. It doesn’t take long, not after such a quick tie, and the orgasm that crashes into him steals his breath, leaving him gasping.

“My control over your body allows me to take certain...liberties,” SAM explains as Scott tips forward, tied with the fake cock, falling into a breeding position out of habit more than anything else. “I will assist as best I can. Suffering through heats alone can be incredibly damaging to Omegas. I would prefer not to see you hurt, Scott.”

“SAM, you are a miracle.” Scott whines out, eyes rolling back in his head when his muscles clamp down around the knot without his permission, milking the stiff silicone and dragging out his pleasure.

“I am eager to be useful. And perhaps that is miracle enough.”


	38. SAM/Scott "Here, let me take care of you"

“Your current technique is ineffective at achieving satisfaction.”

“Thanks, SAM,” Scott spits, still pumping the knotting dildo in and out in a vicious rhythm, toes curling every time it glances over his prostate. “I knew that already.”

“Why do you persist?” There’s no judgement in the tone and Scott groans, feet slipping on the headboard as he twists to get one hand around his cock. 

“Because I’m in heat and I can’t suppress it and I need _something_.”

There’s a quiet silence and then Scott yelps when electricity arcs across his skin, startling but not painful. And if anything…almost pleasurable when it makes him clench down around the unforgiving silicone inside him. It happens again, almost instantly, and Scott groans, thumb brushing the leaking head of his cock even as he twists his head to stare at the SAM node.

“SAM?”

“Here,” SAM says carefully, like he’s choosing his words. “Let me take care of you. Knot yourself. I will do the rest.”

Scott complies with shaking hands, sinking the knot of the dildo inside with a whimper, before peeling his hand away from his cock. It’s difficult to fist the sheets by his hips, difficult not to push himself to orgasm with the thick stretch of a knot inside, but he’s…curious.

And rewarded when his muscles clench without conscious thought. Almost _milking_ the dildo. 

Scott tosses his head back, eyes slamming closed as the actions mimic the way a knotted Alpha would rock inside him. His cock jerks, heavy and leaking against the dip between stomach and thigh, and Scott chokes on a whine when a drip of pre-come slides over his hip. He thrashes, only serving to agitate the dildo currently pressed firmly against his prostate, when electricity arcs between his nipples, following the line down to his cock. 

It doesn’t take long for him to come. Seconds, perhaps. And Scott finds himself calling SAM’s name when he does so, in desperate whines, hips lifting like he’s presenting for a flesh and blood Alpha.

Might as well be. If SAM can fuck him this well…he’ll never need an Alpha again.


	39. SAM/Scott "I can sense that you're in heat"

Scott wakes with a strangled noise caught in his throat, twisting restlessly, staring up at the ceiling in shock. The blankets tangle around him, caught on sweat-wet skin, and he pushes and kicks at them with a scowl, sprawling out flat once they’re in a heap on the ground. He feels...so strange, too hot and somewhat cold and almost nauseous and achy in strangely familiar ways.

“SAM?” He asks desperately, shaky hands pulling his clothes away from oversensitive skin. “SAM, what’s happening?”

“According to vital monitoring and cross-reference via the available anatomy programs, I believe you have entered your breeding cycle, Pathfinder.” The response is even and far too complicated for Scott’s fuzzy brain to comprehend, leaving him squinting at the pulsing orb on his desk. 

“SAM...in words I can actually fucking...understand?”

“I can sense that you’re in heat.” SAM says easily, the words making Scott groan and scrub his hands over his flushed face. 

“Oh fuck, I thought I had more...hell. I’m early.”

“I believe my presence in your body has disrupted your normal heat cycle.” SAM explains almost apologetically, Scott groaning, pushing his pants off in a rush so he doesn’t ruin them with the slick starting to leak out. “Is there anything I can do to assist you?”

“Can you assist me?” Scott asks, even as he folds one knee into his chest and reaches down to rub exploring fingers against the blood-hot rim of his hole. “I mean...is that even possible?”

SAM’s response comes in the form of a strange wave of electricity traveling down Scott’s spine, similar to what it feels like when an Alpha presses in close while he’s in heat. It shocks a gasp out of him and Scott slips two fingers inside, head pressing back into the pillow on a moan as SAM pulses the gentle shock through his body in maddening waves.

“I cannot offer you the physical presence of an Alpha, but I can mimic the effects they have on an Omega.” SAM explains as Scott shivers, fingers working between his thighs with filthy slick noises. “I believe this will be more than efficient to see you through your heat.”

“You’re the best,” Scott praises breathlessly, a phantom pressure almost like the press of an Alpha’s teeth to the back of his neck making his cock pulse. 

“I live to serve, Scott.”


	40. SAM/Scott "I need you to be my Alpha"

“So!” Scott tosses the box onto the bed with little fanfare, pushing at the…contraption near his foot with a tentative foot. “SAM? You awake?”

“I do not sleep,” comes the response, something like wry wit in SAM’s voice. “Did you need something, Scott?”

“Yes.” Scott makes short work of stripping out of his clothes, flushing for a moment when he has to jump around while taking his socks off or risk face-planting.

SAM won’t judge…much. But it’s the principal of the thing.

“Were you going to clarify?” SAM asks curiously, orb pulsing over on the desk.

“Yes.” Scott stands naked, hand on his hips, taking a short bracing breath before spitting out, “I need you to be my Alpha.”

There’s a momentary silence and then SAM speaks once more, voice almost cautious, an entire range quieter.

“I have no physical form and thus, no knot to offer. What were you hoping I could do?”

“Well, this,” Scott kneels down, fiddling with the control panel on the side of the contraption, rocking backward when it starts to vibrate, a low hum filling the room. “This thing right here? Apparently, you can remote control it. And I’ve got the knotting dildo…so I was hoping maybe….”

“You wish for me to fuck you through the machine.” The words make Scott shudder, his heat responding even if there’s no physical Alpha nearby, rushing across his skin in a wave.

“If you’re okay with that?”

“Go get your aid, Scott.” SAM responds, something rasping in the mechanical tone, something almost _hungry_ in the subtones. “I am…eager to see how I could pleasure you with such a device.”

Scott shoots a grin toward the orb, knowing that it’s the closest thing he has to SAM’s eyes. He knew the AI would be up for it, always eager to help. And if he’s not wrong, and given that SAM is already controlling the device, cycling through the vibration speeds and the power of the thrusting mechanism, he’s not the only one excited to give the toy a try.

So worth all the credits he spent.


	41. Tiran/Scott "I may have just started my heat"

“So!” Scott begins, voice more steady than he thinks it out to be as he strides into Tiran’s office, letting the door shut behind him. “I need you to stay calm.”

Tiran offers him a bored stare from where he sits behind a desk full of mission reports, setting down the data pad he holds with careful precision.

“Okay?”

“I may have just started my heat.” Scott says cheerfully, though the slick currently dripping down one leg proves that to be the understatement of the century.

Tiran goes stock still for one moment, dragging in a slow inhale, before his mandibles flex and he curls his hands into careful fists atop the desk.

“What...would you like me to do? Do you want me to call Dr. Carlyle, set up a heat room?”

“I was kinda thinking--I mean, feel free to say no--but I was sort of thinking you might help me through it?” Scott twitches in place then, feeling awkward under Tiran’s unwavering stare, rubbing sweaty palms against his thighs. 

There’s a long pause, in which Tiran carefully taps in a few things on his omnitool, before he stands and shoves the data pads off his desk in a flurry of movement. Scott distantly hears the door lock behind him, but it’s lost entirely on him as Tiran curls a claw in his direction.

“Get over here, Omega.”

Scott groans when the words make him gush, thighs rubbing uncomfortably as he practically vaults the remaining feet between them. Tiran manhandles him onto the desk with quick but gentle movements, claws tipping Scott’s head up for a kiss the second he’s close enough. 

“I’m gonna knot you so well, you’ll forget about thinking any other Alpha is ever going to be good enough,” Tiran growls, and Scott wraps legs around his thin waist, tugging him in close until the thick ridge of Tian’s cock grinds into his. 

“Please.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Affirmation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010750) by [BlueTeaParty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty)




End file.
